Shipping
by Not A Single Glow
Summary: Helsa AU. Can the two survive eachother? when an accident leaves them together; they have to find a way to survive. But things don't always go as planned. (Rape/Abuse)
1. Chapter 1

A soft smile graced her perfect face. She was so happy, words could not be used to describe the glee she was just feeling.

Her boyfriend of two years had finally proposed to her!

It was something she knew her mother would've been proud of. Her little sister had eloped. Of course it wasn't a bad thing, but she was doing things right. Just how her mother would've wanted.

"You have no idea how much I love you... Right now," she teased her new fiancÃ©, a smile tugging on both their lips.

"You know after we get married," his eyes shined brightly, "I want for us to try for a baby!"

The blonde gasped, a deep red blush covering her cheeks. "Harald! We're just starting."

"You do know that we can now begin to..." Harald wagged his eyebrows seductively.

Elsa Anderson, ms. Perfect, blushed. It was her dream to give her all at her wedding night. He knew she wished for that, but that wasn't going to stop him from asking. What if he got lucky?

A pout suddenly appeared on her face, "wait till we're married?"

Elsa stared at her fiancÃ© with huge sparkly blue eyes. Hoping against everything that he'd not pressure her.

The brunette sighed, contemplating her wish. "Fine, Elsa." He pecked her nose and she began giggling. He hugged the woman, reassuring he wouldn't press on, and kissed her forehead his lips lingering there.

"On one condition,"

Her huge blue eyes stared up at him, "and what's that?"

Harald let go of the blonde girl, his left hand scratching the side of his strong chin.

He couldn't really not ask her, after all he was his brother.

"Harald, what's the condition?" Elsa's anxiety began to get the better of her. "Is it really that bad?"

Her fiancÃ© turned his back to her. A slight frown on his face.

"Tell me Harald, is it really that bad?" The anxious girls nails began to scratch at her coat sleeve. "What can you possibly be asking for if you can't even tell me what it is?"

Finally the brunette haired man turned to face her, his face and green eyes as serious as his military position.

"Forgive my brother... Hans."

CH. 1 BEGINNINGS

Elsa swayed from left to right her wedding dress pressed against her body with her hands. She was so happy, so excited about her wedding!

If it weren't for her fiance's brother, everything would be perfect.

A small frown appeared on her soft lips. Why did Harald have to bring his annoying youngest brother up? She knew he was related to him. And she also knew that they were going to be related. But what he had done to her sister was unforgivable!

That slimy fool two timed her. He left her drunk and passed out at a local nightclub. For all they knew he could've raped her little sister.

Elsa sighed. It wasn't like she could forever stay angry at him, with her marrying that swines' brother. Harald had sent him to boot camp after that, and he had personally made sure his brother had suffered. But that wasn't enough. Not for her... not for Anna.

The blonde settled the dress down gently, spreading it on the bed. Maybe she would never even have to see the monster of man. Ever again. Harald had only asked her to forgive him. That didn't mean she had to forget. Right?

The girl sighed again. What was she to do? Harald couldn't force her to either sleep with him, nor force her to forgive his brother. Though she knew Harald just wanted to get her to agree with him on something. The man was used to being listened to.

A burst of the door abruptly shook Elsa out of trans, what in the world? With her hand to her chest she stood quickly from the bed and walked out towards the noise. A large blonde man, holding a load of what she could see dresses had just burst through her door, not so much as even knocking.

The blondes eyes pivoted from the mess of a man to the clothes he was carrying.

"Um, excuse me can I help-"

Suddenly without warning she saw a flash of red and before she knew it she was on the ground with a giggling girl atop of her.

"Oh Elsa! Big sister!" A fiery red headed Anna screamed rather loudly, "I'm here!"

The blonde pushed her sister off to the side roughly, "hey!?" and began giggling herself, before standing on her feet again.

The red head groaned and stood herself.

Awkward silence fell between the two until the broad blonde man spoke up.

"Ahem!? Helloooo Anna, where do I place your stuff? This isn't as light as it looks ya know."

Anna made an O shape with her lips and turned to look towards her sister.

"Where can I place that?"

Elsa smiled and pointed towards her room. "You can leave it on my bed over there. Just a few more steps and you're there."

"Here I'll guide you, Kristoff!" Anna chimed up, as optimistic as ever.

The blonde man just groaned but kept walking nonetheless.

It had been almost six months since Anna and this blonde man had gotten together. Two months after, they held the wedding.

Anna had opted for a spring wedding outdoors nothing too fancy. It was the most beautiful wedding Elsa had attended. Her sister had decorated everything from balloons to the cake. Anna had even put together a bunch of old photos, from when they were just children. A picture of their mother and father was put, it was almost as if they were there. It was beautifully done.

There also wasn't many people who had attended the wedding. It was Elsa, Harald, Olaf a small orphan child who liked to linger around them. Sven who was a lumberjack and also Kristoffs best friend, Gerda whom was like their mother after the accident, Kai Gerda's beloved, and lastly the priest. It was a small elegant wedding.

Anna had even worn a black pencil skirt and white dress shirt, respecting that she had lain with her beloved already.

It was such a beautiful arrangement.

"Helloooo! Earth to Elsa!" Anna searched her sisters distant eyes, her hands wildly waving in front of the blondes face.

The blonde shook her head, rapidly blinking out of her trance. "Huh, what did you say?"

"I was just saying that it's completely amazing, from your fiance's part, to pay for our tickets!"

Elsa stared at her sister with a raised brow. "What are you talking about?"

"Anna it was a surprise," Kristoff walked in on the conversation, a knowing expression on his face.

The redhead quickly shoved her hands to her mouth.

"Whats going on here?" The blonde held her hand to her chest again, anxiety taking a toll on her.

Anna shook her head feverishly.

"Kristoff?" Her eyes pivoted towards the lumberjack and she eyed him suspiciously.

"Well, there's no going back now, now that Anna here spilled the beans,"

Elsa stared intently at him as a sign for him to continue.

" your fiancÃ© bought everyone you care for and love, plane tickets."

Elsa looked even more confused. "Where are all you guys going?" A hint of fear resided in her tone.

"HE WAS GOING TO SURPRISE YOU BY TAKING US ALL TO HIS HOME COUNTRY SO YOU GUYS COULD GET MARRIED THERE!"

ITS SO ROMANTIC ELSA! Just imagine the beautiful sunset at the Southern Isles!" Anna blurted out her eyes shining brightly.

"Wha-what?" Elsa held her hand to her chest again, for the third time, and sat limp on her couch.

Anna and Kristoff eyed another, did she not know about this?

Elsa sat there motionless, once again her eyes distant.

Had he already planned on taking her? They didn't even have a wedding date yet. What on earth was he thinking?

Wait... If he already bought them the tickets, did that mean he was already making decisions without her? Was he so confident she'd say yes to his marriage proposal? Did he think she was that desperate as to agreeing to his proposal? Had she thunk things through? He had made plans and decisions without her. Without her consent.

"Elsa," Anna approached her older sister, "you OK?"

"I told you telling her was not such a good idea."

Anna frowned, "I mean Elsa, if you really don't want for us to come, we can just stay. If that's what's bothering you, I mean."

The blonde turned to face her younger sister. Why on earth would Elsa not want for her to be there? Was Anna going nuts?

"No, of course it doesn't bother me! I want for you guys to be there for me." She turned to look at Kristoff, "Both of you."

Tears filled her blue eyes, "your the only family I've got."

Anna hugged her sister, and soon Kristoff joined the two, embracing them tightly.

After a long moment, and the hug becoming awkward, Anna spoke up. "Does this mean we can come?"

"Of course!"

It's just that I originally I thought that we were going to wed here, in Arendelle, home... Not in the Southern Isles...

Anna clapped her hands together excitedly, she was happy she would get to go to the Isles.

Kristoff smiled timidly. Something was off about this he didn't know what though.

"Ok so which dress should I use for your wedding?"

For the rest of the evening the three chatted and picked out a dress for Anna to wear.

Harald smiled at the clerk, thanking him as he left the store. Everything was set. He would have to go check in with Elsa about the wedding colors, and he was done with his list. He had sent her friends and family invitations the moment she had said yes. He had paid for their tickets so they could join them, and of course stay a few days, he'd even paid the return package. The cake, would be chocolate flavored he knew that for a fact already, and also he'd picked but the finest champagne for their toast. What else was on the list?

Harald turned left then right before crossing the street and quickly arrived to his car.

He had the place where the ceremony was to be held. He also had his best man, and he knew who was to be her first lady. No brides maids. Hmmm... What was missing? The rings were his parents, it was tradition to being passed down as they wedded.

He slowly drove towards the next exit, to reach his "home".

Pictures of her parents, Anna had agreed to help him on that.

He got to his driveway and speed inside his house. Trying desperately to remember what else he was missing.

All his family and friends were invited. So his own fortune was completed.

What else?

Harald heaved a sigh. The meal was going to be done by his mother personally.

He stepped into his home, nearing the refrigerator he scanned his list titled " wedding list".

He nodded to himself and smiled having completed all that was needed in excellent timing.

His perfect wedding was only a months way.

Hans stared at his brother a look of rage on his features. "Why am I the last one to know about things?"

Harald tried to calm his brother down. "Listen I just want for you to talk to her. I want for you two to be on good terms, do you understand?"

"Harald, with all due respect, I will not accept."

Harald heaved a sigh through his nostrils. Getting Hans to agree was harder than making rocks cry blood. "Listen little brother. Whether you like it or not, Elsa will be my wife. She will be there for family meetings, she will bare my children, and she will be your sister."

Hans snorted. "Her sister punched me in the face!"

"Because you wronged her Hans!" Harald slammed his fist on the nearby table, making Hans jump in place, he hadn't expected that.

The younger of the two stayed in silence for a long while, until Harald turned on his heel and began walking away.

"I advise you to listen, your Majesty, or I'll force you back to camp. And this time I won't be so easy on you."

With that said the older of the two walked out of the room.

Hans growled in rage and crashed his fist against the poor table, causing splinters to burst up and injure his hand.

"Coward..."


	2. Chapter 2

_A.N Hello there, good morning. I just wanted to answer a few questions a reviewer left me ok here's the first question; If Anna eloped how come you said she had a wedding? Well first of all, i can really explain this, it wasn't an error. It's common in my country to elope, then have a little wedding. Of course you're not allowed to wear all white._

 _Second question; Didn't Elsa recognize Kristoff? I made an error here, i wanted to exaggerate on how much clothes he was holding. But failed. lol_

 _Third question; If they don't have a wedding date, how come she has a wedding gown? As for this, i didn't really look much into it. I just wen't along with my course of mind. But; it was supposed to be her mom's dress._

 _Well with that said. I thank you guys for reading, i hope that this story doesn't disappoint._

 _Disclaim all rights to all chapters i've posted and to the one's i will post too. Frozen does not belong to me. The plot however does. Due to the fact that I dreamt this._

* * *

CH.2 FORGIVENESS

A week came and went, and another and another.

Elsa cracked a smile towards her soon to be husband. To think that the man would be, though he made the decisions himself with no consent whatsoever of hers, in a few days her husband; she was so nervous. She knew he wanted kids soon. Would she be able to give him any? Oh she was nervous.

"Do you have to go?" Elsa caressed his strong jaw, and passed her hand throughout his handsome features, as if it was the last time she was going to see him.

"You'll be fine Els." He smiled a her warmly. "I promise,"

Harald scanned her tear filled eyes, and his filled with tears also. "It'll only be five days." A smile graced his lips, "then we'll be together always."

The blonde didn't seem convinced, "I promise," he smiled again, "have I ever let you down my Queen?"

Elsa sighed heavily and shook her head.

"Alright then, I have to go. I promise you, I will grant you the most majestic wedding any woman could ever ask for."

To this the blonde laughed, and it felt good on his ears. "I'll wait for your arrival at the Isles."

Elsa nodded and kissed him again, before letting him go.

Her military man smiled and began walking further down the airport towards a tunnel.

Harald swirled around, to say goodbye she assumed, and as expected he waved and walked away with a thoughtful expression.

A small tinge pulled on her heart, in five days she'd be flying out towards the Isles. Finally settling down, and marrying the love of her life.

The blonde drove home gloomily, first her sister had left, and now her fiance.

Why had they decided for her? Anna had promised it'd be so much better this way, in a way that she would just arrive and get married. Apparently, she was too special to even help decorating.

It was her wedding, why couldn't she just go along? Why be so dramatic about things?

The blonde gloomily walked inside her house, walking into her bedroom and laid in bed in a fetal position. She was alone now. No one would be there if she cried.

Hans stared at himself in the bathroom mirror, his green eyes scanning his features. How had his brother thought that his idea was any good? Did he even know how badly Elsa despised him?

A plane ride with her was only going to be long and awkward. They weren't even going to talk to another. Why did he think it was going to be smooth between them? Sure she'd be his sister in law... But this was stupid. He'd try, just how his brother had asked, but Hans knew things would never come down as to being well.

He scanned his features one last time, and finally decided he'd go along with his brothers idea, but also decided he would not enjoy it at all. With that said and done, the redheaded man walked into his room to begin packing for his trip home. It was going to be a long ride home.

"I've arrived at The Southern Isles." His sweet voice echoed in her ears. It was a good thing he'd gotten home safely. "I'm relieved, how was your trip?"

Harald voiced a laugh, "besides being served a small package of cookies, and an elder sleeping on me, it was a great trip."

Elsa could picture his lips curling into a smirk. She loved him so much.

The both stayed there in silence just hearing each other breathe, if they hadn't been so comfortable around another it would be awkward. But in truth they only wanted to be there, just listening. There was no need for words.

"I miss you already you know?"

The blondes eyes watered with that sentence, "me too." Was his reply.

"I cant wait till you become my wife, so I could hold you all night long."

Elsa smiled, the man was horrible at romance, but he was trying. "You do know that's hardly ROMANTIC?"

Harald hmphed in smile. "I'm trying." Was all he stated.

The blonde girl also smiled, just hearing him was lifting her spirit.

Finally after a long hours talk the couple fell asleep. The conversation went from being unromantic to his brother Hans. It seemed that was the topic Harald was constantly on. Maybe it was because he wanted peace, or just because the man was his brother.

Hans turned and twisted in the bed. For some reason he couldn't fall asleep. Something felt off, and he felt desperate. The weather was warm and the night stuffy.

Tomorrow was the day he'd return home. He would again have to face his brothers. His 12 older brothers. And of course his parents.

Hans stood from his bed and walked to the kitchen. All his lights were off except for the outside light.

He sat at his kitchen table and stared numbly at the time displayed on his microwave oven; 1:37 a.m.

He ran his hand through his hair, he had only three hours until he'd have to head towards the airport. In knowing he wouldn't get much sleep he decided on a shower. Getting ready was his only option, now that sleep was out of the question.

He stepped into the shower room and immediately wet all his body, moist radiated the room.

Hans sighed and stayed motionless, the water sliding down his toned body. In about two hours he had to go and pick up "queen Elsa".

Elsa stared at the red light her clock was displaying.

2:37 a.m

It was time to get up, it was time for her to get ready, and wait for the driver her sweet husband to be had hired to take her to the airport.

Elsa smiled hazily and stepped into the shower, only washing her body and face. As soon as she stepped out into the cold of her room, she sat ahead of her mirror, and lazily made a braid. The blonde nodded and also applied a small amount of makeup, and dark lines of eyeliner.

Hans growled, it wasn't something he would usually do, as he drove into Elsa's parking lot. He seriously despised the woman, because she despised him.

The blonde saw the light of a car, and without much thought, she stood to get her things. A purse with a few of her belongings, and of course her luggage, Harald had promised to buy her clothes once they Wed, so she didn't take all her belongings.

Elsa ran down the stairs reaching for the house keys as she did so, and swiftly ran outside towards the black BMW parked in her property.

Hans sighed and dug his face deeper in the giant sweater, if she was to see him, she'd probably not even get in the car.

Elsa smiled at the conductor. Well she couldn't really see him, she could just see a faint phone light and a head sunk inside a huge jacket.

October was settling in, and it was starting to get chilly, but to be honest, the cold didn't bother her. It never had. Ever since they we're children, Anna and herself, Elsa had had a fascination with Ice. She wanted to become an ice skating queen. That was her dream.

She closed in on the BMW and opened the door, "morning," she threw her luggage to the backseat and got on.

The driver just looked at her, "aren't you cold!? It's gotta be like 20Â° out here!"

Elsa looked down at herself. She was wearing a thin plain sweater, "the cold doesn't really bother me." The man just stared at her like she was demented. He could tell she didn't recognize him.

The blonde smiled at him and buckled up her seatbelt. Better safe than sorry.

"Alright," the driver spoke up muffled, due to the fact that his giant sweater was covering half of his face. "Next stop, Arendelle airport."

Elsa smiled sadly as he reared the vehicle and quickly drove out of her driveway. Without thought tears rolled down her flushed cheeks.

The drivers left brow rose, "whoa!? No crying! Why are you upset?" He sighed she'd seen it was him hadn't she? "Ok I'm sorry for what I've done to you." His left hand stayed on the wheel and he lifted the other towards Elsa.

"Look, lets call it a truce, can we please, princess?"

Elsa stared up at him in fascinated horror, "what?"

His left brow rose again. "Wait... it wasn't me who was making you cry?"

Hans retreated his hand to the steering wheel, a sudden awkwardness filled the air. He returned his attention quickly to the road, a flush marring his face.

Wide blue eyes stared up at him. "You're scaring me." Elsa scooted towards the door and plugged in her earphones, turning out the window as the driver guy pulled into the freeway.

Way to go Hans, she doesn't even know its you and already you freak her out.

"How long until we get there?" Elsa stared up at him as she removed her earpiece.

"We'll get there in about half an hour."

The man suddenly went about to an exit. Making his way towards a gas station.

"You want anything to eat?" Hans began to free himself from the giant warmth provider. He could tell Elsa was surprised due to her gasping and sudden silence due to seeing him.

Of course leave it to Hans to think of a gas station to show his identity to his soon to be sister in-law, who desperately despised him. Nothing says hey girly its me! Like pretending to be a personal driver.

Elsa growled and began searching for the door handle. Hans quickly reacted and pressed down harshly on the lock button, after ten seconds of long pressing the doors wouldn't open, not even from the inside.

The girl tried, and tried, and tried, again to push the darn door open, but completely failed.

"Elsa," Hans tried in a calm voice. "Elsa," he reached out to her, only to get his hands slapped away.

"LISTEN TO ME!" Hans turned red from yelling at her. "YOU ARE THE MOST STUBBORN WOMAN I HAVE EVER MET!" He breathed through his nostrils heavily, Elsa just stared at him pouting, eyes watering.

She'd always known that Hans had a rough temper, but not this badly. She could just imagine what her little sister had gone through with this demon. Thous she decided she hated him even more now.

The auburn haired man closed his eyes and clenched his jaw. "Now Elsa," he reopened his eyes. "I'm going to get down, grab a coffee and a burger, come back and drive us to the airport, once at the Isles we NEVER have to speak to one another again." He finished slipping out of his jacket. "Now, listen, I'm only going to ask once. Would you like something to eat? Or could you hold off till we catch the plane?"

"Yes," this made Hans more frustrated. "Yes, WHAT?"

Elsa cringed at his impatient tone. "Yes I want something." Sir, that had almost slipped out of her mouth. She was at his mercy.

The redhead nodded, his mood suave, as if he hadn't just yelled at her, nor made her feel like a tiny mouse. "Ok what do you want?"

As if on cue, Elsa's stomach growled, but she said nothing.

"If you promise you won't run away from me, we can get down and you can order whatever you want, it's my treat."

The blonde nodded and Hans slipped out the control to his car and without hesitation the locks slipped up from their sockets.

The duo got off, awkwardly walking together and entered the store. Hans quickly ordered a burger and fries, along with coffee, and Elsa ordered a Sub with a strawberry shake. Hans paid, also paid for the gas and they walked out towards their respective ride. The girl climbed in and buckled up.

Her eyes locked on in that of Hans figure. She could see his pale fingers wrapped around the gas pistol and placing it back in its socket. She wondered if he was even a caring person at all. That with his bad mood swings and whatnot.

Before she thought more on the subject she plugged in her earphones again and turned to look out her window. When she looked, she screamed.

There in her face was an old tanned man, his beard greying and his eyes bright red. She shuffled to lock the door and hide herself under Hans giant jacket.

The redhead turned quickly as soon as he heard the girls commotion, the woman needed to work on her social skills, it was just a homeless man.

"Good morning sir," Hans walked over towards the man and smiled. Elsa peeked out from under the jacket. What on gods name was Hans doing? Her papa had warned her about those type of people.

"Mornin sir. I didn't mean to startle your lovely wife there, I just was gonna ask her for a few quarters." The man guiltily spoke the truth. "I didn't mean any harm."

The auburn haired man nodded in understanding and began shuffling his pocket, "don't worry about her. She tends to overreact on little things. She's got brain issues."

Elsa's jaw dropped, how could he say something so horrible about her, he didn't know her to be speaking like that.

Hans shook the man's hand, giving him the money and a pat in the back, she could hear him telling the elder to stay warm and bid a goodbye, before getting on the vehicle.

Elsa opened her mouth to talk, but was hurriedly stopped by the redhead. "I don't care who you think you are. You can be the damn empress of the whole world, but you will not disrespect people."

He turned on the car, and before Elsa could reply, he cut her off again. "That what you did to the man was the most offensive thing I had ever seen." He drove out of the station quickly, avoiding eye contact with Elsa.

"Despite your status or whatever you'd like to call it; you never disrespect people."

You'll never know where you'll end up, your highness."

Elsa's lower lip puffed out, and her eyes threatened to tear up. Why did he have to be so cruel to her? It wasn't like she purposely offended the man, he'd scared her.

Besides, why was Hans acting cold? It wasn't like he was the victim, he'd offended Anna, he'd offended her. He was the one who had to be quiet around her, ashamed of himself for being around her.

"So you're telling me what I should and shouldn't do, for fear of disrespecting others? But what you did to Anna was alright, just cause it was you who caused the harm?"

Hans stepped on the pedal driving faster. The faster he drove the faster he'd arrive at the airport, and the faster he'd get rid of this leech.

"Just because we're going to be related politically, that doesn't mean that I will allow you to step all over me!" Elsa's anxiety began to build up, fear began taking her by the neck. She could tell Hans was upset.

Suddenly the redhead stepped on the break, so hard that if Elsa hadn't been buckled up, she would've flown out the front window, straight to her death.

"Are you mad!?" She cried out loudly, looking back to see if no cars were coming.

"No," was Hans smug reply, "I just need to stop to release my tension."

Elsa stared at him as he walked out of the car, she turned quickly following his figure. She looked back towards the road, he was so lucky there weren't many cars out at the hour in the freeway.

The auburn haired man walked back inside, his face flushed by the cold, and buckled up again, and began the ride towards the airport once again.

Finally after 30 long minutes of quiet driving Hans pulled up at the Arendelle airport. Finally Elsa would get some much needed rest, and finally she'd be seeing her military man.

Hans pulled out her luggage and he took out a suitcase himself, it was small enough to be taken up with him.

The silent duo reached the receptionist, followed up the paperwork, passports, tickets, weight of luggage, and finally everything was ready. They were formally ready to fly to The Southern Isles.

Hans was the first to be walking inside the plane, walking a good distance away from Elsa. Which in turn she herself wanted to be as far away from him.

They settled in on first class, and followed the flight attendants instructions. Hans heaved a sigh and as soon as they took off fell lumpily asleep, Elsa doing the contrary.

The blonde girl sighed as the flight was going to take a while. She'd never admit it, but she was nervous. It was actually her first time on a plane, and to be honest she was terrified.

"Good morning passengers, this is your captain speaking, Isaac Wellington, just informing everyone that we will be landing in 45 minutes."

Elsa released a heavy sigh, everything was going to be fine, there was no need to be worried. She'd land in 45 minutes see her sister, and caring husband to be, and she would forever be rid of Hans Westergaurd.

She was falling asleep, when suddenly the lights of the plane began to flicker. A terrible shaking of the plane caught everyone by surprise.

"Again this is your captain speaking, please everyone sit down, we are experiencing bad weat-"

Suddenly a loud clacking noise burst causing Elsa to shake out of fear, this was it. This was how she was going to die.

Suddenly Hans was at her side, holding her closely as he saw the plane begin to crack in half. All the people aboard began screaming and scrambling around trying to get to their loved ones.

As if on cue three lightning bolts crackled through the sky again.

"Elsa!" Hans screamed out as the plane cracked in two.

Everything suddenly went numb for the girl. She couldn't feel her legs, nor could she hear Hans desperate voice calling out to her. She hadn't felt when she had jumped out of the plane and into the ocean below her. Elsa could hear Hans praying to God to help them. And much less did she hear when the plane atop of them exploded.

Hans pulled Elsa out of the water as he breathed desperately out for air. The explosion had caused little bits of plane material to fall and float around.

Hans climbed atop of the nearest plane material, big enough for them both, and pulled the numb Elsa up towards him.

"Elsa?" Hans searched himself for any injuries then turned to look at her, scanning her body to see any injuries. "Elsa!?"

The soaked red head grabbed the soaked blonde from her shoulders. "ELSA!?"

Her eyes seemed distant and she wouldn't answer him. She was in shock syndrome.

Hans mustered all the strength his body had left and backhanded the girl as hard as he could to bring her out of her shock.

Elsa shuddered, and took in a deep breath, so deep Hans could've sworn she'd rupture a lung.

Her cheek began to swell from his aggression. Tears threatened to leak out of her eyes, but she wouldn't move. "ELSA!"

The blonde girl stared numbly at everything, her senses slowly coming back to her. She exhaled loudly and her lungs felt great. How long bad she been holding her breath?

"Oh, HANS!" She threw herself at the man, crying her eyes out and yelling godforsaken things.

The redhead slowly touched her, he knew she'd be a breakdown.

"It's alright I'm here for you, Elsa."

She stared up at him her glossy eyes filled with woe. "We're fine, you see?"

The blonde looked around, only taking in the view of the incoming clouds. They needed to find land and soon, if they didn't, that storm that had caught them on air, would catch them on water too. And God knew that that wasn't the best for them.

"Hans, there... Do you see?"

The redhead turned around only to spot the approaching storm. They had to find land as quickly as possible.

Hans of the Southern Isles, began searching frantically for any sign of land. It wasn't until many minutes of floating around aimlessly, and tiny sprinklets of rain, that he caught sight of land.

There at a far distance of water, he spotted what looked to be a small island.

"You see that over there?"

The blonde quickly turned around to face his direction. She nodded once she caught sight of the land too. "Yes," he reply was shaken.

Hans laid o n the metal material and quickly laid his arm on the water. "Do as I'm doing, Elsa!"

The girl sat there for a few seconds, until she registered what Hans wanted, and quickly did the same.

"We don't have paddles! We're going to have to take ourselves over there!"

Elsa nodded in understanding, hoping against hope that they'd make it in time to the small little island.

Right now, Elsa didn't care if she was with Hans. Right now she didn't care if she was wet,or if her makeup was smeared. Right now what she wanted was to get out of this situation... Alive.

Hans began to paddle looking back at the greying skies, he could see Elsa try and doing the same. But as much as he'd hate to say, she wasn't helping much. This storm was going to catch them, and only did god know if they were going to survive.

Elsa kept paddling, her arms stinging. She could hear the faint thunder smashing against anything it willed. God have mercy.

Luck seemed to be against the two, as the winds began picking up. And as soon as that happened the rolling thunder became vicious.

"Elsa!" Hans suddenly stopped paddling, turning back to face the shivering blonde. Her lips had gone purple and her skin paler than usual. "Stop!" Hans yelled back at her. "We can't keep this up!" The blonde girl sat cross legged and hung her head, tears falling from her eyes.

"Why?" Was all she whispered. Why did it have to be her? Why was she a bad omen? What had she ever done go deserve the luck she had?

Hans pulled in closer to her, bracing himself, trying to comfort her. "Elsa..."

Suddenly the air became stuffy, and the blonde turned back, she could feel something was going to happen, she didn't have to think on it again, but what she saw next made her knees week. There at the far edge it was, her sure death. A giant tidal wave.

"Hans, listen." Elsa breathed heavily, and looked into his saddened eyes, "I never hated you... I hated what you did to my sister, but you as s person, it was never hate." She turned to look back at the water coming in. "I forgive you!"

Hans in turn looked at her, his eyes watering, but no tears came out. "Elsa..." He didn't know if it was because of what she'd just said to him, or if it was because he was sure he was going to die, but he did the unthinkable.

He scrunched the back of her still wet hair and pulled himself towards her. As the tide came in crashing into them both, he dove inside the water, inside the wave. If he was to die, he was going die loved.

Under the water, you couldn't see the tears he was shedding, you couldn't see his face was filled with woe. But what Elsa could see was how this man had become a child once more. Underwater before everything became dark she tied her purse around them they would die together.


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you for your kind reviews. -XHXIX

* * *

CH.3 LONELINESS

Harald waited at the airport, he held a sign that said, 'welcome home siblings'. But to his dismay, the flight hadn't come in. Harald checked his wristwatch and stared back at the port, the plane was already 30 minutes late. What had happened?

The colonel walked quickly towards the reception to ask about the flight. What had happened, the rest of the people were there too, beginning to worry about their loved ones.

"Excuse me ma'am?" Harald looked at the receptionist, "has flight 469 arrived yet?"

"No, it was scheduled to arrive at 4:28... We don't know what happened."

It hit Harald like a bomb. "Aren't you going to do anything about it? Are you not going to check in on them?" Desperation suddenly got the best of him. Why hadn't they done anything about this?

"Never mind." He took out his phone, calling in to his General, he was going to take things in his own manner. "Sir, i need something."

The ocean waved smoothly and shone bright in the sunset. It was like nothing had happened. Harald screamed out to the pilot driving the helicopter. "There has to be some signs of something." A pressure on his chest diluted him. They just had to be out there... Somewhere.

Hours went by, all the participants in land and water searching frantically. Scuba divers going underwater, investigating.

By the end of the day they had determined a plane had crashed, two dead pilots, a few body parts, and luggage and purses. None of which he could recognize.

"Sir?" Harald turned desperately towards the pilot, "what is it?"

The pilot copied and pressed on his two way radio,"I think I see something, an SOS I believe."

Harald nodded, and the pilot knew what he was to do.

The brunette colonel couldn't help but hold his head. There at the far distance, he could see a shining light, indeed it was an SOS.

For the moment being Harald felt his heart pound hard against his chest. He could see some people jumping up and down, but he couldn't tell if any of them was Elsa or Hans.

The navigator neared the helicopter and called out to the boats to help the stranded people.

The young colonel snatched at the radio, immediately demanding to land.

He caught sight of all the people, all the survivors. Yes the plane had exploded. The two pilots died, and only a few people had been lucky enough to have jumped out of the plane as it had cracked. How they survived was beyond him.

There at the far edge Harald spotted a redhead, could it really be Hans? "Move!" He shoved his way through the people, walking up to the man who he thought was his brother.

When he neared, he was disappointed. Guilt filled his body, if he hadn't asked the two to talk out their issues. If he hadn't rushed into marriage with Elsa...

Suddenly an idea popped into his head. He flipped out his phone and put a picture of his ice queen. "Did you see this woman whilst on the plane?" He neared a civilian only to get a no.

He did that to many more, all of them shaking their heads, "what is wrong with you people!?" His companion David, pulled him by his arm. "Calm down Harald, these people don't know anything. They've just been through a traumatic experience, you think they'll remember?"

Let them calm down, then you can ask questions. "

Harald nodded and walked around, after an hour, he sat inside an ambulance, staring at a picture of Elsa and him. She was smiling lovingly down at him, her cheek mushed up as his too was against her. A tear filed down from his eye, she couldn't be gone.

The man went over and over and over again through his pictures.

"You know I saw her..."

A small child, probably a survivors child, looked up at him, his gleaming eyes were filled with fear. Harald raised a brow, "what do you mean?"

The boy looked left then right. "She's still alive..." His eyes seemed distant suddenly, "but if you wait too long you will lose her." Harald felt a burn in his heart, what was he talking about?

"The man with a thousand wounds has healed, and he's going to win. Take everything from you... Everything you love and know..." The boy shook his head and looked up at him again with those glistening orbs. Without another second, the boy ran off to his parents. The whole family had survived.

Anna sat impaitantly staring holes into the phone. When suddenly it rang, finally! "Hello-helloooo?" She stood fear in her face, "tell me you have good news!"

Kristoff walked in with two cups in hands. Coffee for him, and chamomile tea for her.

Anna suddenly gasped and dropped the phone to the ground. Her eyes immediately began tearstricken.

The blonde man put everything he was holding down, and ran towards his lover. He didn't know what had happened, but he could tell it wasn't good news.

"Anna, listen here, tell me what happened." He caressed her face and sat her down. Anna was too busy crying to even think on replying.

"Don't tell me... Elsa... Is..."

"NO!" The redhead suddenly stood. "She's not dead! My sister... She's too strong to be dead!"

Again she burst out crying, throwing things desperately trying to find a comforting zone. Now she was alone, now she had no one. Now if something happened to her no one would care.

Harald sobbed, her name escaping his lips. She was gone, and it was thanks to him. Never in his life again would he find a woman like her. Cursing he pulled on his hair, swearing to god that he was a devoted man. No woman was going to be desired by him again. He would be Elsa's for the rest of eternity.

A funeral was held with nothing but two caskets. Anna, Kristoff and Haralds family all attended. Burying Elsa's white dress as they loward the stones.

"They're in a better place."

Harald stared emptily at his reflection. He could see his features resembling Hans. His youngest brother. His eyes, his nose, his skin tone. He was remarkably similar to his yonguest brother. It had been no wonder people would confuse them.

The impact of losing Hans affected the family more than originally thought. His mother hung crying to a portriat of Hans. His siblings hugged another, after parting anywhere. His father would lock himself away, no one would admit it but fear had entered their lives. Fear of losing another.

Anna and Kristoff had flown back to Arendelle, and now the mansion seemed much larger. The house was quiet and cold. It seemed as if no one was ever home.

Harald was the most affected, the guilt, and though no one blamed him, of having sent his youngest brother and bride to their death; it ate him alive. His life had no meaning anymore.


	4. Chapter 4

CH.4 BEGINNINGS

Light greeted his eyes once they flown open. Could this be it? Was this heaven? He covered his face trying to adjust to the intense light.

Where was he? Was he really dead? A small groan greeted his ears, what in the...

Suddenly his eyes adjusted, taking in various forms. He could see the color blue, surrounding him, and the color of green. Where was he? Who was he?

Hans struggled to situp, why was his body suddenly so heavy?

He ran his hand through his dry hair trying to remember what had happened. He felt a tugging at his waist, what? Oh now he remembered. It had to be Elsa. His eyes went wide, his memory crashing back in his mind.

"Elsa, are you-" he turned around, only to see the girl covered in seaweed, she wasn't dead. She couldn't be. He scattered from under the sand? And, he realised something, he was tied down to something. The blonde girl moaned, she was alive, "Hans?"

He turned quickly and undid the knot that Elsa had tied around them, it was her purse! That meant she had her phone, and they could go home!

But first he needed to get her out of the seaweed. He started digging himself out and once he was done he started on her.

"Elsa are you alright?" The blonde girl stared at him with big blue eyes.

"No I'm not alright!" She began to stand only to be stopped by the notch of her purse. How had she end up alive? Why did she have to be here with Hans of all people?

The redhead loosened the purse and set her free. He stood and she did too.

"Listen Elsa," why was he acting so passive? She raised a brow at him, her eyes expectant. "What?"

"We need to stay calm," he reached out his hand towards her shoulder, only for it to be turned down. The blonde girl stared him to him down and gave him her back.

Hans didn't know what to do, so he went with his instinct. He grabbed her purse and wrapped it over her shoulder. Not that he romanticized her in any way, but he just wanted to feel safe he wanted to feel that warmth he had before he woke up. He hugged her, his nose settling into her hair. Much to Elsa's shock he tightened his grip on her waist.

"Elsa, i'm scared," he whispered, so low she hadn't been sure he'd said anything. "I'm going to die without a family. No one will ever share my blood. And I'm scared of that."

Elsa shuddered at his words, and pulled away from his grip, not really knowing what to think of that comment he'd just made. She hugged herself and stared at the smooth of the ocean. "Don't think like that Hans, we'll live, Harald will find us soon."

Hans snorted, did she honestly not know how cruel his brother really was? How much of a hypocrite he was when around her? His family was probably happy he'd gone missing.

Suddenly the walls to his heart hardened. What had he been thinking? He'd thought Elsa was really just going to forgive him like that? She was just scared she was going to die, and for that reason she "forgave him". That apology meant nothing, he couldn't really open up to anyone.

Without a word he turned back, to see the island, the place was probably deserted and no one would ever find them. When he looked back to Elsa, he saw her running towards the ocean. She'd finally lost it.

"What do you think you're doing!?"

Elsa kept going and before touching the water she stopped. "Look!" She pointed out towards the shoreline. She walked further in and Hans could see she was tugging on something. What in the world was she doing?

He shook his head and walked towards her, keeping a close eye on the items she was pulling out. Are those suit cases?

"Hans, help!" Elsa yelled back to the man. "I think its clothes!"

The redhead shook his head, not what he had in mind but anything was good. "Get out of my way." Elsa rose her brow. Talk about being bipolar.

He lifted the items and walked over to where he had woken up. Opening the bag he began to spread out the clothes letting the sand stick to them. "Don't do that!" Elsa caught up to him and began snatching the clothes away.

She looked around and walked up to a giant rock, they'd surely fade in the sun, but at least they'd be dry.

Hans finished looking through one bag, then he began looking in another one. This one was large and heavy, and that with the water, it seemed heavier. He opened up the bag and to their luck it was a backers bag. It had cake molds food coloring, though wasn't much help, plastic figures, he assumed they were for decorating. There was brushes, one kettle and a small pot. Nothing more.

He turned to the last remaining two, and opened another. One had baby bottles dipers and baby wipes. On the other side of the bag was a bunch of baby clothes. Everything was useless.

Hans handed Elsa the items and turned back to see a medium sized bag, it had nothing special to it, but inside it had pills, some to, what he could see a new pair of undergarments for women, they were still in a package, many female items. A perfume, a phone charger, and to what he could see a bunch of shoes, only two pairs were for male.

Hans shook his head, to his luck there wasn't much for him.

Elsa stared at his back, he sat there unnervingly, it bothered her how cold he could be. "Hans, I was thinking that maybe we should find some sort of shelter."

The green eyed man turned back to her, the emptiness in his eyes was so cold it made Elsa shudder.

He stood without saying a word, his face stoic. If he was going to stay alive, then he was going to have to take charge, but she also had to play her part as being a woman.

"I'll make a hut."

Much to Elsa's surprise Hans quickly collected firewood. He went and came went and came, grabbing items from only God knew where.

The island was small approximately 200ftx170. Of course Elsa didn't know or had she walked around it, but to her calculations.

A few days passed by, and already had Hans built a small hut for himself, it was plain it didn't have any privacy, but it was his. He had also made Elsa one, to keep away from her.

He would catch fish and anything that moved, and bring back for her to cook. He would make a fire and would bring some salt rocks. That's what they would eat.

For water Hans would bring the salt water to a boil, then cover it with a bag, which he'd found floating around in the ocean, and would catch the vapor in the kettle from the bakers bag.


	5. Chapter 5

A.N: Hello, thank you guys for the reviews. I have an announcment... Unfortunatly... since i dreamt this... i guess i'm a sadist... this will go up in rating... It's going to be M. Just like one chapter because this gets a little dark later on.

Also please do not hate... I promise i'm doing my best, and I hope that this story doesn't dissapoint... I'm very happy that you guys are reviewing... Like said thank you, thank you, thank you. Also if there are any errors i appoligize... I do not have a BETA... So without further ado... Here is Shipping ch. 5.

Oh... also... Elsa does need to sort out her issues...

P.s In this dream... i had... it wasn't Elsa... lol it was me... so sorry... i do have issues... lol

* * *

Elsa sat alone in the giant rock, that she'd use to dry clothes, staring at the wholeness of the ocean. Was Harald even looking for her?

She wanted to go home. She wanted to sleep in her bed, she wanted to see her little sister smiling. Was he EVEN looking for her?

Hans stared at Elsa's back as the sin began to set, it had been a week long already, and there was no sign of a plane or ship anywhere. It seemed that their luck was out of the question.

His hand griped the shirt he had harder. He was angry at life, angry that out of all the people that something like this could happen to, happened to him. And to top it off Elsa didn't give him any credit. Did she honestly think her fiance was still looking for her? The bastard was probably already with another woman. He was the one that was with Elsa now, not in a romantic way. But why didn't she give him any credit? He was trying so damn hard to work, to feed her, why couldn't she in the least give him a thank you? Was he that unworthy!?

Without thinking, and having to take his rage out on something, he walked up to Elsa, his clothes in hand. "Get up." Her eyes were wide and staring at him, "excuse me?"

"Are you def?" Hans' lip curled, he was seething with rage. "I said get up."

To this Elsa furrowed her brows, who did he think he was? "You are not going to talk to me that way!" She nagged her finger at him.

"Fine, I'll talk to you in a different way." Hans grabbed his clothes, everything that was dirty laundry and walked up to her. "I think I deserve some recognition." He threw his clothes at her, "I bring you food, I made your hut, and I make the fire. The least you can do, your highness, is wash for me."

Her eyebrows were high, "I will not wash for you." She threw his clothes back at him standing defiantly against him.

The redhead closed his eyes in agonizing rage. Oh but everything my brother would ask from you you'd do? "And why not?" He asked her with gritted teeth.

Her mouth hung without an answer. Well first off because of what you did to Anna. Second because you're not your brother. "Because I don't feel like washing for you, ok!?"

Suddenly the man nodded and walked over to his little hut then threw all his dirty clothes inside.

"Fine," was the only thing he said before walking off with a spear like stick in his hand. "Have it your way."

Elsa walked over to her own living space and shook her head, she didn't even have a decent leaf to sleep in. Why was he such a complicated man? She turned to look at her own pile of clothes and decided she needed to wash for herself. The only bad thing was that there was no soap, nor anything. All her clothes would smell like saltwater and fish. It was the worst. Sighing she grabbed the pile and walked off to the shore, though scrubbing was awful it needed to be done.

Hans had found a rope for her a few days back, and had tied it to two palm trees so she could hang her clothes. It had been a good thing his brother had given him military training, or so she'd assumed, because if he hadn't, Hans would be as good as her, nothing.

Elsa smiled as she hanged her clothes, she could remember the first time she had met Harald. It Unfortunately for her she was interrupted by the sound of cackling. It was going to rain again. She turned to look at the sky and could tell she had about an hour to get ready for the rain. She hoped it wouldn't be ugly like last time, and she also hoped it wouldn't rain through the night.

A few hours had passed and Elsa sat inside Hans hut. Though he wouldn't admit it, his was better built than hers. It was slightly bigger and he had set a plastic and leaves atop so he wouldn't get wet. He had claimed he was going to build better ones, but never had. Another hour passed and now Elsa was starting to get worried. Hans wasn't back yet and the sun was already going down, even though the rain was still going on she could tell the sun was setting.

Another hour went by, and by now everything was dark, there was no bonfire, no fish grilling, no sound, no nothing, and Elsa was starting to get a panic attack. If Hans died she would be alone. No one would be accompanying her.

She laid down as she heard the water sprinkle on the leaves of the two huts. The sound was so relaxing she didn't know when she had fallen asleep.

The night came and went, and along with it brought the cold. Early in the morning Elsa got up, her heart pounding heavily. She turned from left to right looking for the man. He wasn't inside with her, which meant that he hadn't come in all night.

She crept out of the small living space and shivered as the smell of cooked fish greeted her nose. How had he kept the logs dry?

Hans looked up to her nodded once, as if saying hello and looked back at his cooked meal, without so much as saying a good morning. He sprinkled salt on his fish with his two fingers and took a bite out of it.

Elsa smiled and went about to sit, she sat across from him and simply looked at his direction, relieved he was alive. "I thought you hadn't come back last night." Hans ignored her. After half an hour her stomach growled. The redhead had already finished and had not offered her not even a bite.

The man had been too busy with the bakers bag, and much to his surprise, it held a knife. He had climbed up trees and he'd began cutting a bunch of long logs of wood about 6ft long pieces of wood and some longer. He was planning on something. He jumped down from another tree a thick bark in his hand.

Elsa neared the man, "umm... Hans?" She held her hand to her chest. Hans too busy placing one of the many sticks hard on the ground, upright.

"I'm kinda hungry."

Hans continued working, acting as if he'd not heard her.

She pressed on. "You think you can make a fire so I could cook some fish?" Suddenly this caught the redheads attention his left brow high.

The man casually walked around his placed sticks, into his little hut and walked back out with all his hunting utensils. Elsa nodded and smiled, turning back to walk into her own hut, but before she could enter Hans grabbed her by her arm. "I don't feel like it, ok?" Was all he said in a serious tone as he threw his fire making kit and spear at the ground. Without another word he walked away continuing his building.

The girl stared at the utensils her mouth agape. "But Hans, I clearly don't know how to catch fish... Much less do I know how to hunt!"

"Then learn," he placed more sticks in the ground, pushing them harder inside. Sweat poured down his face and he pulled out of his shirt, revealing to her his bare torso. Elsa turned to grab the items and blushed, she'd never seen a man without a shirt. Her father had never done that, he'd always said it was disrespectful for them since there was only girls in the house.

The girl stared at him and without further more, she walked out to the ocean. If she didn't know how to catch anything then she'd surely starve. But she didn't need Hans, she didn't even need his help.


	6. Chapter 6

This is a short chapter. Thank you for the reviews, this is going to go up in rating now. Thank you. XHXIX

* * *

An hour later and many failed attempts of catching anything, Elsa walked back to their camp. She was tired and still hungry.

A smug look was on his face, "how did it go, your highness?"

Elsa hmphed and pridefully walked into her little hut. If there had been a door she would've slammed it hard.

The redheaded man smiled. She was a tough one to break, this kept things interesting. One way or another she was going to do what he asked. Hans sneaked a look at the stubborn woman it was funnier than he'd expected to torment her.

A few hours passed and Elsa was by now starving. Never in all her life had she been this hungry, or thirsty. How did Hans get fresh water again? The blonde growled, it wasn't like she wanted to be stranded with the monster of man. Suddenly a loud wet noise startled her, breaking her free from her trance. What in the heavens? Elsa turned to the entrance of her hut, only to see a pile of giant fish, and Hans.

"Clean them and lets eat."

She stared at the man dumbfounded, only nodding her head in agreement.

"Is it really so hard to listen to me?" Hans asked her whilst handing her some water. Elsa looked up at him with raging eyes. "I will not have you think you're in any way better than me."

Hans growled at her comment. How was he even stating that? If she wanted for him to humiliate her then he was. Enough was enough.

Before he could retort the ice Queen stood, flipping her hair and walking away to the small of her hut. Hans simply ground his teeth, enough. No more Mr. Nice guy.

A few more days went by, with the pride filled Elsa, she wouldn't speak to him, look in his direction, much less talk to him. Hans' patience was growing thin, if she didn't help him out he was going to become her worst nightmare.

He shook his head as he stared at the full moon, why couldn't Elsa… Why was she complicated?

He turned down to look at his torso, it was slowly moving up and down and sighed, not knowing what to do. He wasn't tired, and of course couldn't fall asleep.

He wondered if the blonde was asleep in the other little hut. He sighed again; he didn't know how to make her happy. The girl had forgiven him, but she wouldn't act like she did.

Suddenly more things popped into his head.

His mother, Harald, his brothers, Anna… And again Elsa. She was taking up to much space in his mind. What was going on with him?

Hans smiled, he knew this would happen sooner or later. She was an attractive woman, her skin was so soft, her eyes so blue, her hair, it was angle-locks.

He sat up, and walked out of his hut, his pants suddenly fitting a little tight around his pelvis.

"Oh Elsa… If only y knew…"

The redhead looked up at the moon, its rays brightening up his face, and to his dismay, her hut too.

He quietly walked towards her sleeping space and looked inside. Silently his eyes watched her sleep. Her left leg was bare, so long and milky white. Her golden hair was sprawled out, as if teasing his fingers to through them. Her long lashes were pressed against her cheek softly, she was a majestic creature. Sin began to sit in his heart. Only this time, he didn't know if he had the will power to stop it.

He shook his head with an aching pelvis and walked back into his hut. But it was so hot. His skin burned like lava. She was turning him into a demon; a monster so hungry. He bit back his lip, almost drawing blood.

He was such a coward. He desired a woman that was never to be his. He turned right again lying back in his leaf.

Keep it in your pants, Hans. You can't have her…

Day came and along with it brought clouds.

The man stood early on, the sun barely rising. But he needed to go out, before he did something rash. Something that could bring guilt, and fear in her life.

The day promised rain and soon it came. Hans sat inside his hut, his mind clouded with forbidden things… taboo.

He laid down and turned towards the blondes hut. Moving a leaf, he had access to seeing her.

His pants tightened again. God help him.


	7. Chapter 7

I{m very very sorry... for this chapter, for those of you tat are enjoying tis fic... This is what happened in my dream, i do however edit a few things... but this is how it was... please don't throw knives my way. And this i'm sorry... is the only way... cause like said... it was based on my dream.

-XHXIX

* * *

CH. 7 LONELINESS

A loud cackling noise startled the blonde awake, lightning strikes filled the darkness. Her small hut rattled loudly, the leaves atop of it shaking violently. Elsa sat up, scared, and hugged her legs to her chest, it was going to be raining all night.

She stared blankly at the falling rain, the small fire Hans had made, made sizzling noises as the raindrops hit the ground. How had her life taken this twist of events? How was she now here with someone who didn't care about her? Why was she alive?

Finally after weeks, Elsa cried. She'd been holding it in for long, pretending to be brave, but no more, she was a weak person, she was scared of everything. All she wanted was to see Haralds smiling face, Anna's beaming smile! She even wanted to see that little orphan, Olaf. She wanted to go home!

Elsa began sobbing, her cheeks filled with tears, how could this be happening!?

Hans stared ahead at the blonde, he was watching her from his own hut. He'd known she didn't know how to handle the situation, hell he didn't either, but that didn't mean they had to give up. They couldn't give up. And emotions always got in the way of everything. If he'd let all his brothers comments, and what all other people had said to him, get the better, he would've given up already. He would've let himself down by now. He needed to stay strong, he needed it for the both of them.

The redhead shook his head as he himself felt a knot in his throat all the desires of being in a warm bed filled his mind. He turned to face his bed and laid. He could hear Elsa's sobs, pain filling his chest. There was nothing he could do to help her.

Morning brought cold sunshine, and Elsa could hear the seagulls loud cries. She couldn't tell what was worse, the noise of those birds, or the cold weather, it all brought her ache to her head.

She brought the giant sweatshirt, that she used as a blanket, to a side and plopped in her shoes. Today was going to be the same as usual, fish, build a fire, clean the fish, argue with Hans, more fish, and sleep. She sighed as she pulled off her shirt, she was going to go out for a swim, and try to get a bit clean.

Elsa burried her face in her hands as she yawned. Now that she thought about it, she'd never seen Hans shower. Much less wash his clothes. Did he have that many clothes?

Sighing she decided for a long walk, to awaken her body before the shower to avoid getting sick. She thought long and hard, after walking along side the shore, maybe she'd co-op with Hans. After all, he would feed her, what wrong was there to help him wash his clothes, they'd be a team.

The blonde kept walking her smile getting the better of her. She'd decided to go to the stubborn redhead and set the rules.

Before she knew it she had walked in on Hans, she'd walked in on one of his sharpening sessions.

Hans looked up from his blade to the blonde, "what is it?"

Elsa sat across from him, as she eyed the small house like hut, when had he even built it? It even had a chimeny!

"How did you build this?" She looked around, seeing pot like items and the sizzling fire. This was like a house! It had walls, and a roof, everything! It was obviously smaller than that of a normal home, but she was sure it would keep him warmer than that of her hut.

Hans turned to look at his small home, "I had once seen how to make a house on the internet. It's made out of mud, and sticks. This is how people used to make their homes. It's not too hard. You just you know, place sticks everywhere and just pile mud atop to make the walls. Like the beavers." Hans finished off, taking Elsa by surprise. She'd thought it had been Harald's training.

"You saw this on the internet?"

The redhead nodded, "what do you need?" There were those walls again.

Elsa shook out of her mesmerized gaze, she couldn't believe he'd built it.

"I... I have decided that I'll help you... You know... With everything. I'll wash for you, and cook, I'll even help you hunt."

Hans stopped sharpening the bakers knife and lifted his brows. Was she serious?

"Listen Elsa, when I asked you for those things..." An idea popped into his head, "well I won't only need that. I need your feminine company as well." He had to just torment the poor girl.

His comment made Elsa uncomfortable. "What do you mean by feminine company?"

Hans put down the tools and walked over to her sitting form. Though he would never admit it aloud, Elsa was a catch. She was far from her little sister, the girl was easy. Elsa on the other hand, she was quite the catch, though he didn't want anything other than to torment her, he wanted to know her limits.

His big hand groped her shoulders, "you know," he breathed into her ear, his chin nuzzling in her neck. "Just your company, for those cold lonely nights."

Her eyes nearly bulged out of her head, her mouth hung open, she couldn't believe what he was proposing.

"How-how dare you insinuate such behavior!?" She turned to face him, angirly standing up, Hans following her standing motion.

"You-you perverted scum!" Before he knew it her small hand painfully offended his handsome face.

This made him mad, this made all the teasing he'd thought about run out of his head. Nothing ticked him more than being slapped. Not ever had he let any person leave his prescense without in the least hearing him lash out.

He roughly grabbed her two hands and pulled her over his shoulder. He was going to teach her to respect him. May it be how ever he had to. He had been done playing games. He'd been patient with her, but now she'd done it.

Elsa shook, her lips screeching out of fear. What was he going to do with her? What was even happening?

"Let go, you're hurting me!" She kicked and banged his back with her feet and fists, making the redheads temper worse.

She was going to listen to him, she was going to regret what she'd done, and she was going to give him all the rights to her. He was the man, he was in control now. Harald was not here, he was going to take her for himself. Finally he was going to have everything he'd loved taken away from him.

Finally Hans would win.

He tossed her to the ground of the small house he'd built, like a sack of cement she crashed to the ground, the air from her lungs leaving her painfully. Elsa saw stars. Why had she triggered him?

She'd known he was a monster, but what she hadn't thought he was, was that of a pig.

Hans ripped out of his shirt, violently shoving her hands, which were trying desperately to defend her, away and forced his weight on her body, nearly stopping all of her movement.

"No Hans! Please! I'm your brothers!"

As soon as he heard that he covered his ears. "Shut up!"

Elsa saw an opening and began violently thrashing, trying to get him off. "Harald is not here Elsa! I want to meet my bloodline!"

"You will provide me my children! You will bear them for me! You will be mine, I'll take everything away from him! Just how he took everything from me!"

Elsa stared at Hans in horror as streaks of tears rolled down his face while he laughed. Obviously there were things she didn't know about him, or Harald.

The man laughed manically, and took advantage of the girls shocked moment to pry off her clothes. As soon as she felt her nakedness she began to thrash out again, but this time, she was too late.

He held his forearm to her neck as he pulled down his pants. Elsa couldn't see, she couldn't move, she didn't even know in which moment was he going to be taking her.

Hans grabbed his length and began to aim it inside of the girl. She was afraid; he could see it as she began to struggle against his weight.

"No-no-no! Please!"

Hans rubbed his head against her opening. Teasing her, he would teach her to respect.

"I'll teach you how to respect me!"

He aimed himself one last time, as she violently shook against him, with a loud scream coming from Elsa he inserted himself inside her tight walls.

Elsa gasped loudly as tears rolled from her eyes. This was it, she belonged to Hans now, there was no turning back.

She stopped all her movements as he thrust into her without much mercy. She limply sat there as Hans of the Southern Isles, brother to her husband to be, fucked her without mercy. Defying her in every way possible, humiliating her in the worst of ways. She belonged to him and no one else. She was Hans Westergaurds, and not even she had had the power to have stopped him.

Hans pulled his thick length out of her wet folds and shoved it back inside the gaping hole, the blood from her virgin hole dripping out as he thrust out and in. She was so tight that he had to hold in his breath from the pleasure.

The wet noise from her sex drove him crazy, she was perfect. His hand gripped her breast as he licked the side of her neck. She was too good to pass up.

Again he removed his length from her and thrust back inside, so hard Elsa let out another gasp of pain.

He smiled at the control he had over her, it felt great to finally beat his brother at something.

A moan escaped his lips as he thrust and thrust inside her his pace going faster. He could hear all her juices that were spilling out of her, that was driving him crazy.

After 15 mins of hard pacing and a whimper and an involuntary thrusting of Elsa's back, Hans came to a rushing pace. He was so close and so full of seed.

Elsa could feel his length twitching inside of her walls, all she wanted to do was throw up. She didn't want his seed, she didn't want him, she began to fight him, trying to push him off, but failing, as the man finally came inside her.

"No!" She felt her insides were filled with warm goo and again she involuntarily ground her pelvis against his. Hans whispered her name as he released himself inside of her. "Elsa... Elsa... Elsa!"

The blonde came to an unrest filled sleep. In the least, all her troubles would fade away, for a while.

Hans pulled out of the sleeping woman's body that wet noise greeting his ears again; his legs shaking from ecstasy.

Once recovered he sat up with a sleepy gaze and looked at her lower lips, blood was still seeping out of her, and with it was his seed mixed.

Suddenly it had hit Hans what he'd just done to her. He looked up at the girls pain filled face and before rolling over on his side to sleep he whispered a sorry to her.

Nightmares. That's what Elsa was living a cold nightmare. Nothing that had happened to her before could compare to the LONELINESS she was feeling now. There was nothing that made sense.


	8. Chapter 8

**_A/N: Ok first off i want to thank everybody who's reviewed... weather positive or negative._**

 ** _I have been out for a days, i had a few radio events.. (I'm a radio host) So i'm sorry for not updating, this story is about, just about halfways done... I do have things in mind for this fic... i don't plan to leave this fic. I'm going to finish it. Same goes to all my other fics. Unless i have no back-up files... (But those will be taken down)_**

 ** _Hmmm... Second... I really do thank you guys for reviewing._**

 ** _And last... If someone reports this story... i don't mind putting it back up. So... yeah... it's still going to be here..._**

 ** _Thank you for your time, thank for reading... and i hope this doesn't turn out to bore any of you._**

 ** _With lots of love_**

 ** _-XHXIX_**

P.S I don't have a BETA so please excuse the bad grammer.

* * *

CH. 8 FORGIVNESS

Nightmares. That's what Elsa was living a cold nightmare. Nothing that had happened to her before could compare to the LONELINESS she was feeling now. There was nothing that made sense.

It had been a week already since HE had disgraced her, it had been a week of him forcing her to wash for him, to cook for him, a week of long tear filled nights.

Hans had tried to apologize to her, he had brought her fresh fruits he'd found deep into the island, but nothing made her complete.

He had yelled at her for crying one night, only making her feel worse about her situation.

Hans had given up on trying to start SOS fires, and started building more rooms to his house.

Elsa sighed as she made another pot, throwing more wood inside the fire, to light her. It had been 6 long months since the incident of having of landed in this uncharted island. Six long months of torment, six long months of feeling alone.

She was sure that this was what they had been talking about, when they said it was a living hell.

She turned to her right, facing the entrance and spotted the redheaded man approaching, one hand holding a spear the other holding a dead animal, was that a sloth?

Hans walked in and stared at Elsa's back. He eyed her and sighed. He was tired and his boot was starting to get ripped, the sole of his foot wet from the water.

"Elsa?"

The blonde woman turned to look at him, her eyes heavy from lack of sleep.

The redhead turned and smiled innocently, his handsome face looking directly towards hers.

"I brought food, Elsa."

The blonde nodded and continued what she was doing, molding mud pots.

The redheaded man smiled and looked at her hips. It's not that he wanted sex. It was just inevitable to not stare at her, she was a forbidden fruit. His own brothers fruit, his possession. Yet she now belonged to him.

He neared the girl, his soaked boot making mud as he stepped around to towards her.

Elsa shook her head, and grabbed her hair, so suddenly Hans stopped in his tracks. She sunk to the ground and began sobbing. Again he wanted her. Why didn't he just get sick of being with her!?

Hans stared at her, his eyes so wide.

"Is that all you think about!?" She yelled out to Hans.

"Aren't you at least a bit considerate!? Have you ever thought about my feelings!?" Elsa stood from her position; her eyes and cheeks soaked from tears, and stared at him with her giant saddened eyes.

Hans lifted his hands in defeat, wondering how on earth he had come to stoop so low as to damage a woman.

"Elsa, please calm down."

"NO, I WILL NOT CALM DOWN!" After all you've done to me!? She was finally standing up for herself; she was no longer going to let him take control over her.

"Just leave! Leave me alone! Leave me alone to die!" At the last word she collapsed to the ground, her sobs uncontrollable.

Hans couldn't believe it. He had finally broken the ice queen herself. But why didn't he feel accomplished? Why did he feel regret? Guilt? Why was that there?

"Elsa?" The redhead stepped closer to the crying woman

Dropping to his knees, he too began to cry.

"I'm sorry!" Words could not heal her wounds; he was in too deep to fix things with a simple sorry.

Elsa leaned in to his touch, despite having of tormenting her he was the only other person on the island. She was his, and he was, though she didn't want it, hers.

"I don't forgive you."

To this Hans stopped. All his world began spinning, the very thought of her suffering made him frown, his face suddenly losing all emotion.

This was the second time that he hung to her whilst crying, what did this woman do to him?

"I want to go home." She spoke through soft sobs. It had been about an hour since they had confessed to another their pains, fears, an hour of getting to know another, an hour of apologies and regrets.

Elsa laid on Hans' shoulder, his hand smoothing out her hair. The two sat there, the silence of the night began to shift them off to their thoughts.

How much longer would they have to be here? How would things be if they were to go back? Would she go back to his brother? Would she stay with him if he asked?

Hans green eyes drifted from the ceiling of his diy house, to the ice Queen. He snorted at the thought; she wasn't as vicious as she'd once been.

"Elsa," his arm wrapped around her neck, "I do want to meet my family... My blood. Would you like to... Be the mother to my offspring?"

To this she stayed quiet, she didn't move, and she simply shook her head.

"I won't force you anymore."

Hans removed himself from her, and turned around to finally get some much needed rest.

"I wouldn't mind though..."

Elsa quivered as his cold tone greeted her ears.

"If you still chose him over me."

No one has ever chosen me."

Goosebumps ran through her body, his tone affecting her drowsiness. Pity was what she felt now, nothing more.

"Hans, I truly disagree with all those things you've said about your family. They all must be worried sick about you. Your father, your brothers, your mother, everyone you know must be worried."

She looked down at her broken fingernails, "I know I'd be worried."

Hans snorted and turned to look at her. "Please, don't lie." His tone was sarcastic.

"You would be worried about Harald, not about me. I've only brought you and your family tears, pain."

Suddenly the walls were up again.

"You would've been glad... If you wouldn't have been here... I wouldn't have hurt you." Hans sat up again, his eyes watering. "All I bring is woe."

Elsa stayed motionless, not really knowing how to answer. So she didn't, she laid there, but simply outstretched her hand to grab his. "Let's sleep Hans. We've made amends, I've forgiven you… now we have to keep ourselves alive. We're a team."

to this Hans' eyes went wide, did she really mean it? Without thought he slowly reclined, the mere thought of her forgiving, actually forgiving him made his skin prickly.

She kissed his hand and closed her eyes, "I agree to your terms and conditions. Including the feminine company. Just let me recover from the trauma you've brought upon me."

Hans eyes went wideer, and he turned to face her. A small smile graced her features, and he quickly made to lay next to her.

"Thank you..." He hugged her and shifted into a fetal position. "Thank you for being so kind to me."

Elsa hugged his back, and kissed his arm, "everyone deserves a second chance."

"You won't regret it."


	9. Chapter 9

_**A/N**_ _ **: Thanks agian to those who take the time to review. Im very happy that you guys like this so far... as to those who don't like this fic... there are plenty of other Helsa fics out here... And i'm sorry that i couldn't hold up to your guys' expectations. I do hope that I do not bore you guys with this fic, i am really excited about it. and will finish all of it, we're getting closer to the end, i'm not sure if it'll be 20 chapters long, but it seems like it will be, if not longer, we are about halfways towards the story.**_

 _ **Reviews are greatly appreciated. Ok on with the fic.**_

 _ **With love**_

 _ **-XHXIX**_

* * *

CH 9 LONLINESS

The sun shone brightly the next morning. Hans threw out his old boot and grabbed the last pair of shoes that was available for him. Today he was going to hunt bring back food and wood, then he'd stay with Elsa. Teach her a few things that he knew.

A smile graced his face as he plunged his spear into yet another fish, it had been an hour already of hunting, and he wasn't even tired.

Elsa had agreed to be with him. To be his woman, even if it was for the time being. She'd be his, no one was here to take her away from him. He chuckled slightly, there really wasn't anyone to take her away from him.

Suddenly it hit him.

"Oh Hans, if only there was someone out there who loved you."

He fell back into the water. His spear plunging into his leg. He opened his eyes. The water surrounding his senses, what had happened? Why was this happening?  
He could faintly see the water being tinted, was that his own blood?

Red.

Pain.

Oh no he was bleeding, it was his leg, he could feel it now. No not his leg, his thigh. Gargled up water, trying to scream out, his hands frantically pushing his body out towards the shore.

Pain dashed up his spine he had hit a rock. That was the only explanation, he was injured he had to get out.

Blood quickly tinted the water around him as he reached shore. He couldn't help but remember that voice, it pained him more than the injuries on his body.

It pained him that he could still remember her.

he slumped across the sand, his face scrunched in pain, his leg had been torn, at least it felt like it.

"Elsa!" He looked back as he fell to the ground. "Elsa!"

Hans writhed in pain laying there as cold sweat began to cover his body, where the hell was she?

She's not close by. And what good would it be? There was nothing that she could do to help him. She was no nurse, she didn't know what to do in a situation like this.

He was mad, at her? No, not at Elsa… He was mad at his own stupidity, why had he even remembered HER… She was nothing now.

He flipped on his back, trying to move so the pain would subside. He screeched louder than he'd ever screamed before as the spear that was inside his leg snapped in half a part inside of him. "FUCK!"

"Elsa!"

Elsa hung one of Hans shirts on the line. She couldn't help but sigh, the sun was beating down on her so heavily it made her skin red, it appeared it was going to rain again, the air was stuffy too.

Then out of the blue she heard something. The blonde stood still as she strained to hear again, was it what she thought it was? She quickly turned out towards the horizon, and there at a far, yet close enough distance, she could see it, a boat!

Elsa dropped her laundry, she couldn't believe it! This could be there ticket home! Elsa ran towards their hut grabbing the hand bag that she'd oh so taken care of. Without thought she ran out yelling, "Hans!?" She yelled out cupping her hands around her mouth, trying to find him.

"Hans!?" Oh right he was hunting.

She sprinted out to the opposite side of the island where the redhead would usually hunt. Her eyes were like a mad mans, searching frantically for the man. Her eyes scanned for him. Desperation began to get the better of her. Where could he be?

She stopped in mid sprint to cup her hands around her mouth, "Hans!?"

Her breath caught up to her. Where could he be, the island wasn't too big. Oh, it was just like Hans ignore her.

The redhead could hear her yelling, thank the lord and, lifted his hand in hopes of her finding him. But to no avail. With one last effort, he mustered all the strength he had left in him, and yelled out, "ahhhhh."

Elsa heard him, panic now grasping her being. Why hadn't he just replied?

She looked around and caught sight of his hand falling to the ground. What was he doing!?

She ran to him, her heart beating so fast she was sure it was going to pop right out of her chest. She smiled; she could see the boat approaching them. It was easier for them to be seen.

"Hans get up!" She neared him, "we don't have much time!"

Suddenly she stopped in mid tracks the boat was nearer, they could see them, she was sure of it! She looked down to the redhead, only to gasp so loudly the shock of his situation almost made her fall back.

Her eyes got teary, "what happened!?" I have to get you out of here. Just don't die on me!

Elsa reached out, grabbing his hands, "hold on, I won't let you die!" She pulled and pulled dragging the man away from the shoreline.

The sound of the boat approaching greeted her ears. She dropped Hans making him hum in pain, she was stuck between the sword and the wall.

She looked down at Hans, and scratched her head, she jumped up and down a few times, waving her arms frantically, trying to get the attention of the boat driver. But then, she looked sown at him again, she knelt her shoulders sagged, she took his head and laid them on her knees,

Hans looked up and stared at Elsa. He could see that there was nothing more in this world that she wanted, but to leave. Darkness filled the corner of his eyes. Before falling to an unwilling rest, he could see those giant blue eyes, filled with tears, her lips moved but he couldn't read what she was saying. Then he heard it again, he wasn't sure if it was his head again, or if it was Elsa.

"Oh Hans, if only there was someone out there who loved you."

Finally darkness greeted him, if this was what it felt like to be dead then he didn't fear it anymore.


	10. Chapter 10

CH. 10 Forgiveness.

 **A/N: HELLO there, good evening. XHXIX/NASG here. Yes, I have updated the fic, finally got around to update this, it had been knowing at me like no one knows.**

 **I would like to thank you all for the reviews. Some weren't kind, but it's alright, we all have different opinions, for those who were kind and like the story so far, thank you so much for sticking around. This fic, like others I haven't taken down, will be updated. I want to finish this one first, then work on the rest.**

 **I thank you all for waiting on me.**

 **With love.**

 **-NASG**

* * *

A warm glow greeted his eyes when they opened. The sound of cackling thunder was heard. He moved his hand to cover his face. Where was he? Why did this seem familiar?

He sat up quickly as everything crashed back into his mind. How had he gotten here?

His eyes searched the place, it was his building. With mud walls and everything.

The fire that cracked made him feel uncomfortable. Had Elsa not left, if so where was she?

"Elsa?" He removed the... blanket?

He tried to stand, but a piercing pain made its way up towards his spine. Making him lay back down with a yelp.

Suddenly he heard footsteps rushing towards him. He could hide the fact that he was scared as to not seeing Elsa, what if she had left?

"Hans?" He heard a melodious voice call to him. A relief settled in his chest, she was with him.

The blonde quickly rushed to his side. He could see the bags under her eyes. She touched his warm cheek, her hands were freezing to him.

"You didn't leave me?"

Elsa turned away from him. Something in her eyes gave her away. So she hadn't stayed by choice.

"I understand." Hans too turned away from her.

Suddenly she stood from his side and went about to fetch the man some water. "Drink up."

"How long was I out?" He grabbed the water and gulped it down, the water refreshing his stomach.

Elsa sat on her knees as she brought him food.

"I'm not hungry."

Suddenly the ice queen stood from his side and began to walk away

"You know Hans, I'm not here by choice."

She suddenly turned her head around, he could swear her neck had snapped.

"Elsa?" He was suddenly nervous.

Her hair changed color, and her eyes went black.

"Oh Hans, if only there was someone out there who loved you."

He sat up straight panting harshly, his forehead covered in beads of sweat.

Hans looked around, his breath slowly coming to normal. He was in his hut. He made sure to look down, there it was his diy blanket from clothes that didn't fit.

There was no fire cackling, no food, nor water. Much less an Elsa.

He quickly made to remove the rags from himself and slowly made to stand up. Everything was sore, likely from lack of use.

"Elsa?" He limped out of his hut, where was she? She had to have been the one who'd dragged him back to their mini house.

There at the far distance, if he strained his ear enough, he could hear a girl grunting, and faint stick hitting stick noises.

Hans sighed limping towards the noise. She was obviously up to something, and something that was not good.

Hans patiently stared at the girl throwing sticks and rocks at the ocean in rage. It was obvious she was mad, or she'd drank some salt water and finally lost it.

"What are you doing?" He chuckled as the rock that was over her head unbalanced her and made her fall. She was strong for such a thin girl.

Elsa angrily stood and turned to look at him. "What does it look like I'm doing!?"

"Umm... Angrily throwing things at the ocean?" He winced in slight pain.

"Yes, Hans! I'm angrily throwing rocks and sticks in the water!" She threw her hands in the air, her composure and self image slipping away.

"I NEED TO GO HOME!" Again she searched for something to throw, but raged on when she didn't find anything.

"And doing that is going to help you, how?"

She stared at him with one brow sneeringly raised.

The man shook his head, and began limping away to his hut again, his aching muscles begging for rest.

Elsa followed him, tears in her blue eyes. "How are we going to get out of here Hans? Or do you really plan to stay here for the rest of your life?"

Hans didn't stop walking. As a matter of fact he ignored her, much to Elsa's anxiety.

"Answer me Hans!" She caught up to him and clawed her nails into his back, forcing him to turn around to face her.

The redhead stared at the blonde woman, his serious face making her rethink of what she'd just done.

"In case you haven't noticed your highness... We're stranded in the middle of the ocean, in an uncharted island... barely surviving."

She looked down in shame. It's just that she was desperate, she wanted to properly shower, to properly eat! All of this situation was nonsense!

She didn't want to admit aloud, but if that boat driver, or crewmember, had just seen her, they would've been on land now. She would've been home.

"But we're not even going to try and get out of here!?"

Hans turned his back to her in frustration, then looked back again to her, his face growing red.

"I demand children Elsa. I don't know how you're going to breed them, but you are."

With that said he turned to face his hut and began limping inside, leaving behind a crying blonde to her thoughts.

Elsa sat next to Hans, her hand muddy from molding pots. The sun was beginning to set, soon she wouldn't have enough light to see. The blonde shook her head, placing her ornaments aside. With her back to the redhead, she spoke in an almost whisper.

"I'm going to leave Hans." She paused for a moment, looking back to said mans eyes. "If something bad happens to me, if I DIE it's going to be with you till your grave."

Her eyes threw daggers at him, she couldn't take the situation anymore. If he wanted to stay she was not going to push him to go. Weather he stayed or went along with her, she was going to leave. The man looked at her then moved his gaze to the cackling fire.

"If we try to go back we might die, Elsa."

The blonde removed her hand from the pot she last molded and settled it down where the rest of them were, then went about to wash her hands inside a bigger pot that was filled with water.

"Why don't you admit you're just afraid!?" Her back stayed to him, not daring to look In his direction, why? She didn't know.

Hans laid there in the ground, his eyes still glued to the fire. "I'm not afraid." Elsa strained to listen.

"Then why not try to go back?" she insisted, her hands going to her legs to dry them.

Hans stayed there motionless, his eyes diverting to the ceiling. "Simple, Elsa. If we try and leave, besides the fact that we can be eaten by sharks, dehydrate, or starve to death, we have no idea where we're at. Do you really think it's possible to get home?"

He turned to look at her with soft eyes. "We almost died when we jumped out of that plane."

"But we didn't!"

"Who's to say we'll be this lucky next time?"

To this the blonde turned to face him, tears falling from her eyes again.

"Don't." He sat up and cringed in pain. "Do that!" Do you have any idea of how much it hurts to see you breaking like this? It's worse because I'm in love with you. He slowly stood, putting pressure on his right leg to limp his way to her.

"Please, Elsa, don't cry."

"Please Hans. It almost been a year!"

I need to go home! I need to see Anna! See Olaf... Bathe... Sleep well... I need to go home! But…

Hans hugged her tightly, his strong arms wrapping around her protectively. "I love you Elsa, please don't cry..."

To this her eyes went wide trying in desperation to not believe what he'd just said, wait, what had he just said!? Quickly and without thought, she pushed away from him. "What!?"

He raised his brow, her eyes still wet from the tears she'd shed. "Elsa... I'm in love with you. I have been... Since the day I met you."

"But you were with Anna!" she screamed at him, her angry stance making him feel small.

"Because my brother was with you!" What else could he say, it was the truth. "I lived lonely nights thinking he was the one who'd bed you! Countless sleepless nights!"

She grabbed at her hair, as all those memories of Hans acting so kind to her, trying to grab at her. Hug her, even kiss her "drunkly" ran through her mind.

Without warning, Elsa slapped the redhead, right now she didn't care if he was admitting his infinite love to her, or if he was practically crying, or almost tugging at her like a child, no right now she wanted to relive her tension. How dare he say something like this to her!? After all he did to hurt her, not to mention her family!

Hans' held at his stinging cheek, his skin turning red from the aggression.

"You disgusting... Dog!" She couldn't believe it, he was a compulsive liar, "You don't love me!"

Hearing her accusation, "Are you one to me tell me what I do and don't feel!? It's not like I had a choice, Elsa!"

"How could you have done then, what you've done to me!?" She again rolled out tears.

"That's not what love is!"

Elsa again began to attack him. Her hands offending his skin. Hans stood there and let her hit him. Though it did hurt, he knew he deserved this and more.

Suddenly without warning Elsa hugged at him. Surprising the man more than when she'd slapped him.

She muffled in his neck sobs. Tears staining his shirt.

"Elsa, my Queen..." She'd been right. This wasn't love... Love wasn't about possession. It was about letting be.

He hugged at her too. As if it was the last time he'd see her.

I'll make it so she returns even if I die taking her back. Even if she chooses him over me. Even if she never wanted to see him again.

She clunged to his shirt, her nails digging into him.

"Elsa, we'll get out of here, I promise."

She slowly looked up into his eyes. "Really?"

"I promise," he lifted her chin with his index finger.

"But we don't even know where we're at. You said so yourself."

"When we get to land, if we're not in The Southern Isles, nor Arendelle, we get to the closest embassy I promise. I'll get you home safely. It's almost going to be a year. And frankly I'm getting tired of not eating well... A man can only eat fish so many times before getting tired of it."

To this the blonde giggled, her tear filled eyes shining a bit.

"How do you know we'll be safe though? In the passage..."

I don't. Hans smiled and kissed her forehead, "everything will be fine." He bit his tongue before saying I promise again. Because he couldn't promise her a safe passage.


	11. Chapter 11

_**A/N: Hello there, back with another chapter, this one is insignificant, really, kinda a filler adding this cause it does indeed lead to them leaving the island, not yet, but its really just filling in that gap. It is a little shorter than the other chapters, but its here. Next chapter is a little more exciting, I want to thank all of those who're following and reviewed, thank you so much.**_

 _ **For now I leave you all with this chapter, Thank you.**_

 _ **-NASG**_

* * *

Hans kicked off one of the shoes he'd been wearing all day, they weren't pairs, and settled down on his leaf.

Elsa walked in with a giant smile. Closing in on him, she began to undress.

Not that he hadn't seen her bare, but just the sight of her willingly striping for him was making his face grow red, and a certain muscle grow thick and long.

She slipped from her piece of clothing, her shoulders and chest exposed to him now.

If it hadn't of been for that Nair cream in her purse this, which miraculously survived, along with many of her items really, would've been very humiliating.

The redheads face was as red as his hair now when he noticed that she was swaying her hips, a sexy catwalk towards him.

"I want you Hans."

"Helloooo? Earth to Hans!" Elsa waved her hand in his face.

He shook vigorously and faced her, his imagination had gotten the better of him again.

Elsa smiled and served him some fish in a sand-made plate.

"Thank you,"

She simply nodded and served herself too.

Hans didn't know if it was because of the way she looked at him and smiled, or if it was simply because he himself was in love with her, but her eyes and skin were glowing.

That night though, he smiled. He knew what it was, if she was to say that she didn't feel the same for him, he'd think she was lying. The way she hugged onto him, the way she clutched her hands in his chest. Yes he was sure it was love. But he needed to go back, to let her decide who it was that she wanted to be with. Him, or his elder brother.

Elsa awoke to the sun shining on her face, for once in almost a year, she had gone woken up happy. No it wasn't just happy… she felt loved. More loved than when she was with Harald.

But could she really feel like this for the brother to her old-love?

The blonde woman looked around, not finding anyone, well Hans.

She slowly stood and combed her hair with her fingers; she huffed out into her hand and shook her head, she was still sleepy, but something today felt good to her. Maybe it was the sunshine, or maybe it was how she'd realized that she didn't need to always be anxious to live happily or safe. Maybe now she didn't need to go back. What good was there? She couldn't give anything to Harald anymore. Besides it had already been so long. He'd probably already forgotten about her.

To that thought the blonde saddened. It broke her heart that she wasn't there for him. But she also felt free. Tied yet free.

She stood to dress herself and sighed. Readying to go outside, and tend to her brother-in-law?

Hans began banging against his diy raft. He was going to take her home, he'd promised that.

"Hans?" Elsa walked up to him, noticing his bare back covered in sweat.

The redhead hadn't expected her. He twirled around quickly, and looked to her, his hand going to his forehead. A smile gently warmed his face, since when had he gone so soft?

"What is it Elsa?"

He looked down to her hands, she was holding something, was that a bowl?

"You know… lately I've been thinking… And…" The blonde turned to her left, her eyes glued to a suddenly interesting rock, was that a lobster?

Hans, just like the majestic creature that he was, dropped what he was holding, a rope to tie down on the raft, and swiftly moved out towards her.

He smiled as she looked up to him, his eyes were glowing, could it be? Was she really wanting a child!? He was excited he hoped it was as he expected…

Suddenly he stopped in his tracks. If he was going to go back, and she was pregnant… then how was he going to explain the situation to Harald?

It felt strange to think about those people again, after so much time… Was it normal? How would they react? Elsa and him were practically married already, what would his family say?

Hans shook his head, first he had to know what was on her mind before jumping to conclusions.

Elsa finally looked up to him, for what felt like hours she stared at him. It wasn't bad news, but it was serious.

"What is it, Elsa?"

She smiled softly, her eyes threatening with tears.

"I'm going to assume the worst if you don't tell me." He spoke up and quickly held her hand.

She'd been right. She didn't know him, he wasn't a cruel man. He was sweet, broken, yes, but very sweet.

"Hans," She held his shoulder.

"Elsa…" he swallowed hard, he was nervous, why though?

"I've decided… what is that?"

Hans looked back to where she was looking, "what, that? Never-mind that right now Elsa, what was it you were going to say?"

The blonde softly passed him and stared at the raft. She looked up at him, her eyes so full of hope.

"Are you really going to take me home!?"

Hans sighed and shook his head, "Yeah I'm taking you back…"

"Elsa… what is it you were going to say?"

She shook from glee, "It wasn't important… when are you going to be finished with this? When will it be ready to take off, Hans!?"

He could see she was practically jumping with glee, how could he ever try to stop her from being happy? Just like she'd said… love wasn't about possession, it was about letting be.

Hans smiled at her, "It'll be ready in about three days..."

Then we could sail out of here... and face life, and Harald… and Anna… and my consequences."

He suddenly lost all the light from his eyes, Elsa shook at this sight.

"What consequences Hans?" the bowl she was holding in her hands trembling, there was her anxiety again.

"Never-mind that, Elsa." He nodded and turned back to his raft, pounding hard against it with a hammer-like-log.

Elsa slowly retreated back to their hut, she felt everything was going to be fine. She smiled and for the first time in about a year, began praying… praying for forgiveness, praying for a safe passage, and praying for Hans and herself.


End file.
